The Keyblade Army
by CrystalMooncycle
Summary: Basically, all the known Keyblade Masters (besides Xehanort), along with Ven, Terra, Sora, and everyone else fighting for the Light are forming an army. They try and get as many people as possible, from as many worlds as possible. Please, if you read this leave a review. Rated T for later chapters, might change to M. I will be pairing SoKai for sure. Leave a review for others.


Why, hello there! I know we got of to a rough start, but I've tried to do something a little different. So, here goes.

 **Disclaimer: I don not own Kingsom Hearts or any other franchise displayed in this fic.**

* * *

The little girls just stood there, staring in awe, at the woman. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever met. Her blue hair, the blue eyes, and her smile blew them away. "Miss?", asked the red-haired young girl. "Where do you come from?"

"Well, I come from a land that's far away. Someplace you've never been before. I came here because I sensed a great amount of Light. I believe I came here because of you two. May I ask your names?"

"My name's Lilith, but you can call me Lil. My sister's name is Maya. What's yours, miss?", the red-haired girl replied.

"Well, my name is Aqua and I would like to tell you guys a secret. Where I come from, people use a weapon called a Keyblade." As she says this, she summons Rainfell. "This is mine. Here hold it for me please? Wait, it'll take both of you to hold it up. Now, in your hands, you take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's we idlers you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend - No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." At that, the girls looked confused. "What was that, Miss Aqua?", Maya asked, finally speaking.

"Well, one day, when you get put in danger, you two will have to protect each other, right? I just gave you both the ability to do just that. If someone threatens you, or the ones you love, just summon all the power you can, and your very own Keyblade will appear."

"Thank you, Miss Aqua.", the twins said in unison. "Just Aqua is fine. And if you don't mind me asking, what are those strange tattoos on your arms? I've never seen anything like them. They look extremely beautiful.", the Keyblade Master said.

The girls looked at each other. _Should we tell her?,_ Lilith asked, using her ability to speak to other Sirens through their minds. _Well, she did just let us use that Bladekey, or whatever she called it.,_ Maya said. _Okay, just tell her already!,_ the twins heard 4 other voices say at once. _Angel? Elsa? Sara? Jewel? I didn't know you guys were listening.,_ an alarmed Lilith stated. _Well, we felt a strange feeling, like a new power given to us. We contacted each other and deducted that it must have come from one or both of you. Now explain.,_ the twins heard Angel say. _Okay, so we were walking around, and all of a sudden we saw a strange woman.,_ Maya began, _we went up to her and she told us that she sensed great light within us. Then, she gave us something called a Keyblade and told us to protect each other. We were debating on whether or not to tell her about the Sirens._ Jewel spoke up, _Well, I personally think you guys should. I mean, she did give us all the ability to wield the Keyblade, did she not.,_ the other Siren said, _matter-of-factly. Yeah, go ahead and tell her, the others chimed in._

"Aqua? We are of a race known as Sirens. There are four others like us, Angel, Elsa, Sara, and Jewel. We have found out that, by giving us the Keyblade, you also gave them one, too. Us Sirens are connected in many ways, such as speaking with our minds, and apparently we can also inherit each other's abilities.", Lilith said.

Aqua stood there, trying to completely understand what the two young twins were saying. She didn't notice the huge creature behind the girls until it was close. "Look out! There's something behind you!" To be quite honest, Aqua didn't exactly know what it was. It looked like a huge dragon, and with a huge scorpion-like stinger. The creature appeared to be made of rock. "No, don't hurt him! He's friendly!", cried the girls, in unison. "He is the Warrior. We came to visit him, because he was getting lonely.", Maya finished. The girls then proceeded to run to the hulking mass of rock.

 _Okay, this place is starting to creep me out.,_ Aqua thought to herself. _Maybe I should leave and continue to find Terra and Ven._ "I've gotta leave, I will see you two again someday, I promise. I'm worried about my friends, so I'm trying to find them.", she said to no one but herself. With that, she tapped the armor piece on her left shoulder. Once the light disappeared and she was about to throw Rainfell into the air, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. _Vanitas? No, it can't be. I already took care of him._ She looked over and saw yet another little girl with strange tattoos. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

"A-angel. My name's Angel.", the black-haired girl replied. "Well, by now, you should know who I am then, shouldn't you Angel? I'm the woman that Lilith and Maya told you about. I have a really crazy idea. Forgive me, Master. With a quick motion, she dispelled her armor. She walked over to where Angel was and grabbed her hand. "Here, come with me. I'm sure Lilith and Maya will be happy to see you." When they got to the other girls, they looked over at her and then Angel. "Girls, I have a crazy idea if you're willing to listen. My home has many rooms that people can stay in. How about I take all three of you, along with the other three Sirens, there with me when I return home?"

The girls sat there, taking in her offer. _What do you guys think?,_ Angel asked. _Because personally, I agree with her. Maybe she could tell us more about this 'Keyblade' and learn how to use it._ The only response she got was five voices saying _Yes_ in unison. _Okay, then. That settles it._ "Yes", the three Sirens said as one. Aqua smiled, aware that Master Eraqus might not approve. "C'mon then, let's go. But first, let's make a quick stop."

After summoning her armor, she realized that the children didn't have any transport. She lifted her Keyblade towards the sky and shot three volleys of Magnet magic. A few seconds later, three identical shoulder pieces drifted down. _They look like Ven's. I wonder what the armor itself will look like._ Once the armor was fastened, she taught them how to summon it. And, as she predicted, they all looked like Ven's armor.

Clutching her Wayfinder, she threw Rainfell high into the air. It came down as her Keyblade Glider. "Now, let's see about those Keyblades. To summon them, make yourself calm, focus on what you're trying to protecting and release the energy. But, since you're new, it might look like mine until you prove that you have a strong enough heart."

The three girls concentrated on each other and the other Sirens. Quicker than they thought, they each had their own copy of Rainfell. "Wow, seems like you guys care about each other a lot, because not even I could summon mine that quick the first time." The girls imitated how Aqua had thrown her Keyblade and they each had a Glider in no time. The three Sirens had no trouble at all figuring out how to control the Gliders.

They left and found the other Sirens, which had all paid a visit to our friend, the Destroyer of Worlds. After each girl had been given armor and a Glider, they set off. "Follow me, everyone! Don't get lost!" _I wonder where we're going.,_ Sara said. Before long, they arrived at a weird town. It had a large gazebo in the center of the town square, with a weird-looking gun next to it.

"Welcome to Disney Town, girls. We came to get a treat!" At this, the girls started jumping up and down. "Who likes ice cream? This place makes some pretty good sea salt ice cream. Trust me, it's actually not that bad.", Aqua stated, seeing the look of disgust on each of their faces. When they finished, the group set off again, this time, to the Land of Departure. When they arrived, Master Eraqus was nowhere to be found. "Hold on, let me contact a friend." She walked behind the large throne-like seat, to the portal that she could use to contact Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid, where is Master Eraqus? I found six little girls that I would like to train."

"As for the girls, six seems like a bit much, but I believe you can do it. But, I'm afraid Master Eraqus was struck down in combat. His loss was most grieving. And the person behind the Keyblade was none other than Terra, my dear.", was his response.

"N-no. No. Nonononono. NO! Terra would NEVER do something like that. NEVER! I will not rest until I find both Ven and Terra. I WILL discover the truth, once and for all. I'm bringing the girls over."

* * *

At this point in the storyline, Aqua has been everywhere searching for Ven and Terra. She has obviously just gotten back to the Land of Departure.

Please R&R!


End file.
